True Friendship
by Hazel Fae
Summary: When Mimi needs comfort, she turns to the most comforting person in her life, Angel Angel/ Mimi friendship, rating for language, this is a re-post


A/N: This is my first fic alone so please be nice. Oh, and the review button told me that he likes to be tickled. (hint, hint)

Disclaimer: I do not own RENT, but I do own a pair of orange & blue converse ©

True Friendship

"Oh, Roger it's gotten so late, I have to go! I was supposed to be home a half-hour ago!" Mimi exclaimed as she pecked his cheek and hopped onto her lime green bicycle. She began to rhythmically pedal out of the park and onto the brightly lit sidewalk toward the glittering city. Mimi urged herself to go faster and harder in a futile attempt to get home quickly. She finally arrived at her apartment building and chained her bike to the rack outside. She hurried up the steps until she arrived at her door, the one with rust-red peeling paint. She made an effort to get into her room unnoticed, but to no avail.

"Mimi Marquez, where the hell have you been?! You should have been home forty-five minutes ago, Missy!" Her father's slurred speech betrayed his drunken state.

Mimi ran to her room and locked the door, but the wood could not stop her father's insults.

"Where were you, you slut? Picking up some guy on the street you little hooker? I can't imagine anyone picking you up, you're a hideous, sneaking little thing. Always slipping in and out of shadows, never showing your dirty face! "

She just could not take it, not again. She was done always having her dad so drunk that he barely knew his own name. And with that thought in mind, Mimi pulled open her window and slipped down onto the porch roof below. Her apartment didn't have a porch, though; those were only for the wealthy tenants. By sliding down gutters and darting away from the light spilling out of out of a few windows, Mimi made her way down to the dark ground.

By this point she did not care where she was going, as long as it was far away from her home. She could barely call it a home; she spent as much time possible away from it, and when she did come she rarely stayed for very long.

Mimi kept pounding the pavement with her feet, not caring what could happen to a girl running alone at night in the city. When her feet stopped, she realized that they had taken her to Angel's house. Without thinking Mimi knocked on her door, not very anxious because she thought "_Heck, my night can't get much worse._"

"Yes, can I help you?" A warm voice asked as the owner of the voice opened the door. Mimi suspected this was Angel's mom due to her deep, understanding eyes. As Mimi looked around her friends house, realizing that it contained a warm, loving aura that hers lacked.

"Um…., well, I'm Mimi and I'm a friend of Angel's from school and well… not to try to impose myself on you but, can I come in?"

"Oh, Angel's told me about you, I hear you're an amazing dancer. Come on in." Now normally Mrs. Schunard would not allow girls into her house at midnight, but something told her it would not be a good idea to leave a young girl alone on the street when she had obviously come here by herself.

Mimi was ushered into Angel's room, painted purple with lava lamps and overstuffed pillows that matched Angel's bright, cheerful personality.

"Hey Mimi, what's wrong girl? Are you okay?" Angel asked, his forehead creased with concern. Mimi tried to say "Yes, I'm okay", but the words did not form, instead tears took their place. Angel cradled his friend in his arms, rocking her gently back and forth.

"I just can't stand it!" Mimi sobbed, "My dad's either at a bar drinking, at home drunk, or sleeping off a hang-over! And he says the most awful things when he's drunk, and I just can't take it anymore!"

Mimi adored Angel; he was so positive and confident. Most people tried to conform, Angel tried to stand out. He wore an orange converse© shoe on one foot, and a blue on the other, he wore skinny jeans instead of the traditional baggy boy ones, he was not afraid to be different. And he was the kindest, most thoughtful person that Mimi had ever met.

"Easy sugar, you'll be all right. Will your folks mind if you spend the night here?" Angel asked.

"Naw, they're both going to be sleeping off hang-overs until at least two-o'clock tomorrow." Mimi told her friend.

Angel set up an air mattress on the floor for Mimi, although he kept insisting that she had to use his bed, and he would sleep on the floor. They talked the night away, about everything and nothing. Mimi loved the way that Angel thought of each day as a treasure, which held many surprises.

The next day Mimi left Angel's house after a wonderful breakfast and several "thank you"s. She ran home realizing how amazing and fresh the day seemed. The sun was bright and everything seemed alive and excited.

"_Well,_" Thought Mimi, "_For my dad this day may never even exist, but for me, this day is just beginning._"

Sooo….. What'd you think? **Coughreviewbuttoncough** Don't you love Angel/Mimi friendships?


End file.
